


标记（上篇）

by nosstuart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosstuart/pseuds/nosstuart
Summary: ooc警告。私设敖龙光x男精芝诺斯 abo
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	标记（上篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 芝诺斯原本是A，进入男精身体后变成了O(?  
> 有少量种族描写，无光战姓名描写  
> 几乎看不出来是芝，当成一般龙精文学看吧（……）

光之战士醒来时已是中午。   


他向来对自己的酒量很有自信，但是昨晚却在潮风亭喝醉了，也许要怪罪于紫洲米酒那过于醇香的口感。  


他坐在床上盯着墙上的宝石兽钟表发呆，浑身肌肉酸痛得像被暮晖牦牛踏过一遍，他多希望自己像其他宿醉的人一样对昨晚发生的一切毫无印象，但遗憾的是——他清晰地记得一切。  


包括他昨天在阿拉米格的废弃机场标记了一位阿拉米格兵这件事。   


他甚至记得每一个细节——昨天傍晚，他像往常一样结束狩猎，却不巧在潮风亭遇到了许久未见的旧友，两人边聊边喝，回神时天色已晚。他趴在坐骑背上顶着夜色赶回神拳痕，想要在怪物猎人行会前台下班前领取今天的报酬，却迷迷糊糊地走错了路，一头撞进了某个废旧的机场。   


近来连日阴雨，空气中全是铁锈与青磷水的味道，但这股气息却与他平日在战场上闻到的不尽相同。   


他嗅闻到了潮湿空气的遮盖之下的香气——Omega的信息素味道。  


光之战士刚与魔兽搏斗过，战意催生的燥热还未完全消退，他被那股若有若无的香气撩拨得神志不清，本就被酒烧成了一团浆糊的理智彻底政蒸发，他下了坐骑，循着味道一步步走向气味的源头。  


在一架缺了螺旋桨的飞行器背后，光之战士找到了信息素的主人，废品厂内没什么照明设施，他有些看不清对方的样貌，但从那双具有种族特征的尖耳与修长的身形来看，应该是位精灵没错。光之战士与那人相隔不足几步，浓郁的冷香包裹住了他，那是种极为特殊信息素，虽然是Omega的气息却尖锐又冷清，雪松的味道如同薄薄的刀刃刮过鼻腔，刺痛嗅觉系统，却又在余韵中释放出了让人难以抗拒的特殊香料味。光之战士恍惚间觉得这气息有些熟悉，又一时无法想起自己在哪里闻到过。  


这位精灵正出于发情期，只有发情时Omega才会释出如此浓厚的馨香。但趁人之危不是光之战士的作风，尽管现在他胯下的东西涨得要命。  
他动了动发干的唇瓣想要询问对方的情况，但他还没来得及发出声音，刚才还背对他的精灵不知何时已袭了过来。  


一柄武士刀带着锋利的剑气，直指光之战士的喉咙。本来昏昏沉沉的敖龙一个激灵酒醒了大半。他从来没遇到过发情期还如此具有攻击性的Omega，于是他出于本能地、伸手去摸身后的大剑——  
——————————————————————  


与这位Omega的战斗不算轻松。  


几次交锋后，精灵的刀刃已在他肩膀与腰侧留下了不少伤痕。光之战士有些庆幸自己没有过早脱下战甲。在战斗中利用信息素削弱对方不是什么高尚的做法，但此刻的光无法抑制自己的气息，对方甘美的信息素气息让他兴奋。  


最开始，他仅仅是为了自卫而挥剑，再到后来双方身上都沁出了薄汗，空气中翻涌着的气息几乎堵死了光之战士的鼻腔，他喘息着，喉咙中全是甘甜的味道，信息素在他胸前点燃了火花，让他的呼吸都变得困难，精灵的每一次挥刀斩击都伴随着一阵抚过鼻尖的香甜，连刀背上闪过的月光都变得有几分挑逗意味。  


他为了捕食而挥剑，为了占有与标记，Omega的战姿激起了他的兽欲，到最后，他将用大剑将精灵逼入死角时，硬挺的性器早就将胯部撑起一片鼓包，在布料的包覆之下涨得生疼。  


战斗以光之战士的胜利告终。他将精灵压在一片看不出原型的机械残骸上，他的大剑深深地钉入了精灵背后的金属甲片，精灵的武士刀被他打落在一边，带着狮鹫翅膀的兜帽滑落下去露出了一头少见的金色长发。双方胸膛贴着胸膛，鼻尖也几乎碰在一起，粗重的喘息彼此交织，精灵的体温隔着衣服沁上光的皮肤，他的脸颊在战斗中受伤，血液味道如同铁锈却回味甘甜，引得光之战士不由自主地轻晃着腰胯，用胯间的硬物轻蹭着精灵的腿根。  


他们都沉默着，光的耳边只有布料摩擦发出的轻微窸窣声与两人紊乱的呼吸。

“既然如此——”

精灵的声线打破了沉默。他突然仰起头来，抓起光之战士的领口咬上了他干涩的唇角。  
他如进食一般啃啮着同光之战士的下唇，吮着光的唇瓣滚动喉结吞咽下敖龙口腔内的味道，尖锐的犬齿勾破了唇角，仿佛他才是正在享用猎物的胜者，这对于光之战士而言无疑是种挑衅，他不甘示弱地咬了回去，两人的唇舌与牙齿如同缠斗一般彼此撕扯，血液中的信息素搅成一团，将双方的的唇肉都灼烧得红肿起来。  


精灵点燃了引线，光之战士积郁已久的情欲随着这如同决战般的一吻彻底迸发，他的手摸索进了精灵的衣摆，顺着尾椎一路摸索到股缝，他指尖触及到的是一片早就湿透的布料，毫无疑问那是大量由于发情而泌出的淫液，他隔着布料描摹着精灵浑圆柔软的臀肉，炙热的体温填满了他的掌心，这位阿拉米格兵腰间扎了一件外套，光之战士不由得开始臆想他是不是想以此来遮盖自己过于挺翘的臀线与透湿的胯间。  
与他冷清的信息素味道不同，精灵的身体出人意料得热情，仅仅是隔着布料揉捏磨蹭，光之战士便能感受到柔软的穴口正收缩着试图咬紧他指腹。他用指尖戳着布料向穴口内推挤，怀中的精灵发出了声不满的轻哼，捏着他领口的双手攥得更紧了些。

“不要做多余的事。”

精灵的语气中不包含多少情欲，反而有些不耐烦。这让光之战士有些气恼，他恶狠狠地捏着精灵的肩膀让他翻了个身趴上飞行器甲面，另只手乱扯乱拽地拉下阿拉米格军裤的腰带，线缝在他掌下崩裂，精灵一片水渍的股缝直接暴露于空气中，敖龙并不打算将他的裤子全部脱下来，毕竟对于Omega而言露出供人使用的肉穴便已足够，他也不准备对精灵的性器施予多少抚慰，让精灵只用后面就达到高潮对他而言不在话下——他还是有这份自信的，他要让精灵的身体与那高傲锋利的语调一并在他身下融化——抱着这样的想法，敖龙解开了自己的腰带。虽然情热让精灵的体表散发出接近病态的热度，但与敖龙被酒精与欲望烧烫了的阴茎相比还是低了些，覆盖着鳞片的肉棒抵上精灵尾椎时，他的肩胛明显地轻颤了一下，金黄色的发尾顺着肩膀垂坠下去，露出颈后的小片肌肤。光之战士下意识咬了上去——他衔住精灵颈后被脊骨撑起的小片凸起，也将腺体含入了口中，雪松的香气充斥着鼻腔，将光之战士的呼吸搅乱得一塌糊涂，他涨得发痛的阴茎贴着湿漉漉的股缝滑动，带着硬鳞的肉茎蹭开穴口肿胀的肉皱，试着肉穴中戳顶。  
虽然有发情的助力，直接就这样插进去还是过于勉强，光之战士的龟头贴着那道湿软的缝隙蹭了好久，却屡屡在刚要挤进去时猛地滑开顶过会阴，他能感受到精灵的小穴正翕合着努力咬住他发出邀约——但他却只能抵着入口乱蹭。  
一定是因为这个发情的Omega流了太多水！  


光之战士心不甘情不愿地退开一步，暂且用手指代替了自己的阴茎。  


肉穴轻而易举地容纳了两根手指，光之战士曲起指节，在精灵体内胡乱摸索着，转动着手腕打着转得四处开拓，敖龙的手指对于精灵而言足够粗长，他没花多久便找到了对方的弱点。  
“啊……！唔……。”  


精灵发出了一声音调颇高的喘息，尾音却戛然而止。他似乎是咬紧了牙关，正努力吞咽下呻吟。他的脊线在衣物包裹下紧绷着弓起又塌了下去，肠肉骤然收紧吸住了光的指尖，饱满的臀肉向后顶着，似乎想要将他的手指吞得更深。  


光之战士开始合理怀疑这是对方的第一次发情。  


他用手代替阴茎操弄着精灵的内里，戳弄那处腺体，指腹压着小小的凸起转着圈地揉捏，他的力道并不温柔，每一次都重重地顶上前列腺，碾转着指尖直到精灵的肩头都因快感而开始颤抖才有所放松，原先将指尖死死咬紧的肠肉在他的抚弄之下逐渐软了下来，他转动指节，热情吮咬着他指腹的黏膜推挤着滑液发出黏腻的水声，当他撑开两根手指将那枚凸起夹住时，大量的热液从肠道深处涌了出来，精灵再次发出了一声含糊的鼻音，大腿颤抖着，臀肉骤然夹紧了光的手指。找到了技巧的敖龙越发过分地夹揉着对方的弱点，仿佛那枚黏膜下的腺体是本不应该存在在精灵体内的异物，而他正试图帮助精灵将其用手指抠弄出体外，他甚至用上了指甲，食指与中指不间断地轮流抠挖，换着方向地给与刺激。  


精灵在他指尖颤抖，刚开始还只是发出些模糊的哼叫，随着敖龙的进一步蹂躏，他肉穴咬得越发暧昧，呻吟的声音也越来越放肆——他似乎被情欲冲昏了理智，忘记了他们还身处室外，虽说已是夜晚，大约没有什么人会来巡视这破旧的机场。  
“没想到……竟然……啊啊……！”  


本就热情高涨的光之战士被精灵的吟叫扰得越发难耐，他匆匆拔出手指——反正肉洞口已经足够软了。他一手捏着精灵臀肉向一侧拨开，一手扶着阴茎令龟头挤开肉洞，凸起的尖鳞剐蹭着肠道，直接一口气插到了最深处。  


肉道在刚才的开发下变得又湿又热，在被撑开时剧烈地痉挛起来死死地咬紧了敖龙的性器，他听到身下的精灵发出了抽气的声音。敖龙阴茎的尺寸对于精灵而言粗大得过分，他抚在精灵小腹处的手甚至能感受到那片薄薄的皮肉被撑得凸起了些许。被过紧的肉道夹着也不好受，但光之战士并无耐心再做前戏——他选择用更粗暴的方式让对方妥协。  


光之战士捏着精灵的胯部以施暴般的力度操弄着，他的阴茎如同利刃，强行劈开紧绷的穴道行凶，拿出了要将人从下至上贯穿的架势狠狠捅到最深，又整根拔出只留龟头埋在肠道里，重复着大开大合的幅度侵犯着紧致的肉穴，粗暴的动作带出了血腥气息，更多滑液自肉穴深处涌出，被硬质的鳞片带出体外汇聚在交合处流过会阴。

“呃……唔啊……哈啊……”

光之战士分不出这呻吟中是痛苦更多还是愉悦更多。  
他手摸索到精灵胸前，隔着布料找到了乳尖，他用手指夹着那枚硬涨的将衣物撑起了小片凸起的肉粒碾揉扯拽，胸口似乎是精灵的敏感点所在，他玩弄蹂躏着乳尖时，精灵的肉道痉挛得厉害，湿热的肠肉吸得越发热情。光开始不由自主地臆想层层军装包裹之下精灵乳头的颜色——是偏浅的肉红色，还是深褐色？他的动作因为这片刻的分神慢了下来，身下的精灵似乎不满于他的停顿，难耐地晃起腰来，臀肉挤着敖龙的小腹催促着。  
光之战士狠狠地捏了一把掌下的肉粒，重新用他具有种族优势的肉棒侵略起精灵的肉穴。他反复攻向之前找到的弱点，精灵的肩头在他的顶弄下一耸一耸，被汗打湿的金发乱七八糟地贴在他颈侧与脸颊上，这场景甚至让光之战士产生了微妙的幻视，被性欲模糊了的视线中，敖龙恍惚间看到了芝诺斯的影子。  


在与人做爱时想起敌手的面孔实属不礼貌。  


但这一荒谬的想法只是从光之战士脑海中一闪而过，很快便被他抛诸脑后了。精灵体内的热度太过于舒服，将他的理智全部抽离化作热度流向下身，肉道被他硬生生操到服帖，以令人后脑发痒的频率挤压着光之战士的阴茎，恰到好处的吸附几次险些将敖龙的精液吸出来，他要咬着臼齿才勉强能压下这份冲动。他在抵上腺体时刻意停下，小幅度晃着腰碾磨，直到精灵难抑地发出抗议才抽离，再开始下一轮的进攻。  


再一次恶狠狠地楔入精灵身体时，光之战士意识到自己不知在何时已操开了精灵的生殖腔口，紧窄的肉环勒住他龟头下的沟壑，在他抽送时挽留般吮紧，更多的液体从体腔中涌出，黏糊糊地将阴茎淋湿。凸起的硬鳞让敖龙可以在顶进生殖腔口时一并顾及到前列腺，精灵显然无法承受住双重的刺激，对于处次被人打开身体的Omega而言这的确过于刺激了些，他的大腿与膝盖颤抖着，依靠着光之战士的抱拥稳住重心，喉中的呜咽止不住地溢出唇角，他无意识地配合着身后的抽插晃动着臀部，追逐快感是人类的本能——尤其是在情迷意乱不剩多少理智的情况下。  


体位致使光之战士无法亲吻身下人的唇瓣，于是他摸到对方唇角，用指尖叩开了精灵的齿关，光之战士不知道自己的手指尝起来是什么味道的，在他的指腹压上精灵的舌面时对方干呕了起来，随着身体不自然的痉挛下方的穴口也一颤一颤地收缩着，他用两根手指夹住对方的软舌胡乱拨弄，指尖蹭过味蕾直逼喉咙，唾液顺指缝滑落，精灵晃着肩膀似乎是想躲避，却也带动胯部夹蹭着光之战士的肉茎，本来就濒临高潮的光之战士被他夹得脊背如同过电般麻痒，热流成股地汇聚向小腹，将高涨的情欲推向顶峰。  


光之战士发誓自己一开始并没有射在精灵体内的打算，他本想在高潮前抽出阴茎射在精灵腿根，但他的身体动得比脑子快，当他回过神来时，早就为时已晚。被精液灌满了生殖腔的精灵狠狠地咬住了口中的手指，却被伤口中涌出的血液与信息素再度击中，发出了不知是痛苦还是不甘的哼叫。  


半晌，还没从不应期中恢复的光之战士听到了精灵半哑的、隐约带着笑意的声音。

“不过，如果是你的话……”  
——————————————————————  


将他的思绪拉回现实的是通讯贝里白魔友人暴躁的声音。

“这都几点了你还来不来啊！就差你一个了！”

啊，对了，现在是艾欧泽亚时间13点，他在12点约好了和朋友一起挖宝。  


光之战士低头看着自己胯下精神饱满的长枪叹了口气。

“别急别急马上到了，你们先开始挖，我已经出门在鸟上了。”

光之战士一边紧急手冲一边回答道。

后来，光之战士花了些时间去调查这位Omega的身份，却毫无收获，他觉得自己烂透了，他记得自己怎么一点点打开对方的身体，却对对方的容貌毫无印象。  
又过了段时间，芝诺斯复活的消息传遍了艾欧泽亚，英雄忙于征战，也慢慢忘了这回事。  


直到那一天——他与队友得到了芝诺斯行程的情报，他的小队列出了作战计划，打算在芝诺斯的必经之路上进行埋伏勘查敌情，毕竟复活的芝诺斯身上还有太多谜团，直接交锋不是明智的选择。  


光之战士有些头痛。同为Alpha的帝国皇子的信息素味道对他而言过于刺鼻，之前几次交战时，他都不得不屏住呼吸，否则他一定会被那股气味呛到连打喷嚏。  
想到这里，敖龙忍不住皱了皱鼻尖。  
————————————————————  


作战当天，一切都如计划那般进行着，只是——  


尾随在芝诺斯身后不远处的光之战士有些恍惚。

为什么今天的芝诺斯香得一批？

-tbc


End file.
